Exordium
by cece1090
Summary: They said he was the Devil, which would have made her the Devil's concubine. The story of Tom Riddle Jr and the woman who shaped him into being the darkest wizard who ever lived. M for strong language, sexuality, violence, and disturbing material.
1. Prequel

So, this story has been swimming in my head for a while. I will go ahead and say this in advance, this is the story of how Tom Riddle jr. came into power, so it's staying pretty close to the book. There will be obvious changes to Jk Rowling's version, but all in all it's still the same just more of a prequel of sorts. Certain characters will be my own, and other characters adapted to how I see them. I have a link on my profile of characters available to see as the story progresses.

I would really like a beta for this, as my other story Lucifer didn't have one and I struggled quite a bit. I feel like it could have been so much better had I had one. If anyone is interested, let me know.

Also, I am still currently working on Lucifer so the updates on this won't be as frequent until I finish the other one. Lucifer is almost done, so that won't be an issue much longer.

This chapter is short, more of a prequel to get the idea out and see if anyone's interested. This is my attempt to redeem myself for Serpentine, which completely bottomed out in my opinion. Hopefully I'll do a way better job on this one.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>And there appeared a great wonder in heaven; <strong>_

_**A woman clothed with the sun, and the moon under her feet,**_

_**And upon her head a crown of twelve stars:**_

_**2**__**And she being with child cried, travailing in birth, and pained to be delivered.**_

_**3**__**And there appeared another wonder in heaven;**_

_**And behold a great red dragon, having seven heads and ten horns, **_

_**And seven crowns upon his heads.**_

_**And she brought forth a man child, who was to rule all nations with a rod of iron"**_

_**Revelation 12**_

* * *

><p>A woman's screams were heard in the night, the sound was the promise of a prophecy foretold the beginning of a new era. This child, the offspring of her body, fashioned in her blood was the promised child. As her screams echoed in the walls of the dimly candlelit room, the smell of blood mixed in the air. Handmaidens gently wiped her face giving her words of strength and comfort.<p>

"Just a few more pushes My Lady, then you shall have a child!" One proclaimed at the foot of the bed.

Morgana let out a cry of pain and pushed even harder, clutching the bed sheets as sweet poured down her face. She would endure this; endure this agony for the good of her people. Magic coursed through her veins and she could feel it electrifying as the child continued to move. Never in her life had she felt such surge of power, even she realized just how powerful this child would become.

"I can see the head! One more push!"

With one final grueling push and scream, the wails of her child rang throughout the room. Lifting her head slightly, she saw the baby covered in blood, her blood. The handmaiden quickly cut the cord with a knife and put the baby in a white sheet.

"It tis a boy My Lady, a beautiful healthy boy" she said while handing the child into Morgana's arms.

Morgana smiled weakly as she held her son; yes this was the promised one. Cradling him in her arms, she relished every second knowing full well the child would be put into hiding. The father was not her husband, and the child could easily be killed for her transgressions and association with such a prophecy. Holding him a little while longer, she felt her body weakening and knew she didn't have much time.

"Adelric," she whispered hoarsely. "He shall be named Adelric Grindelvard" She finished with her last breath.

Adelric, the name of noble ruler, the name of power.

And so the child was taken away, and given to a woman whose baby was stillborn. While King Arthur searched fervently for the child to destroy it, the he was never found. Arthur returned home empty handed waiting until his death to find the child. The people mourned the loss of their great Sorceress turning to Merlin for support.

Merlin, pretending to believe the child dead, assured his great King of the safety of their line, the safety of Arthur's son-Godric. But Merlin knew the dangers Godric and his line would endure. But Morgana's name quickly never passed the lips of Arthur and Merlin again, the Prince grew up unaware of his prophetic downfall.

But somewhere, in the quiet mountains of Switzerland, a small child played with a twinkle in eye, naïve of the power inside him.

Decades turned to centuries, and the people of Great Britain forgot all about their prophecy and all that would entail, but Fate remembered her promise.

And Fate had waited long enough.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning of The End

Ok so I know I updated quickly! I just wanted to get the basis out! So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>"The boundaries between life and death are<br>at best shadowy and vague.  
>Who shall say where one ends<br>and where the other begins?"  
>Edgar Allen Poe<p>

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle stood quietly before the gated house at the end of the street. This was his prison, the one place he could not escape from, his greatest embarrassment. And now he had to spend the rest of his summer wasting away in the godforsaken place. It was ridiculous! He was better than that place, better than any filthy muggle crawling in there. Even as a young child he couldn't stand living there, he was different. The other children he could deal with, he could handle them just fine- a few tactics of revenge and screams in the night kept others away, but it was the headmistress he couldn't handle.<p>

Mrs. Cope was the devil in flesh, truly a demonic being from Hell. She was convinced he was a wicked child and attempted numerous methods of sanctifying him. None of her methods worked mainly just left scars and near death experiences with humiliation to last a lifetime. One day she would pay for her transgressions, one day she would pay for her mockery. They would all pay.

Finally, wrinkling his nose in disgust, he opened the gate and stepped inside. Only one more summer like this, and he was gone. No, actually till he turned seventeen and then he'd leave. He could do magic then, without the annoying watchful eye of his head master. Dumbledore was being quite the meddlesome fool, his gaze always harsh and directed to him. The professor knew everything he was capable of doing, everything he was already doing just unable to prove it.

What Tom wouldn't give to find anything of question about the old man.

Holding his head straight back, he entered the building. No, he didn't have the status here that he gained at school, but fear was even better. At Hogwarts, everyone believed he could do no harm, that he was perfect- and he was, just not their idea of perfect. Their idea of perfection was equal to weakness in Tom's eyes, power was never meant to be restrained.

As he walked the halls of the orphanage, the children playing quickly hushed up and backed away in fear. Tom Riddle relished their fear, milking it for all it was worth. All he wanted was to report to head mistress and hole himself up in his room in peace. He needed to prepare for his sixth year. The past year he created a group named the Knights of Mortis. Truth be told, he wasn't sure about the name, but the Knights of Death sounded dark enough for the time being.

He was well aware of how powerful he was, and decided it was time to put that power to use. Grindelwald was an icon of sorts, he decided in the past he would fashion himself partly after him. His ideas made sense, a world where muggles and mudbloods knew their place, it was like Utopia. He didn't belong in Dumbledore's world, where tolerance reigned and filth polluted the Wizarding World. He learned when he was quite young that he didn't fit into any mold of Albus Dumbledore, in fact, the older he got, the more angry he became at his head master- so much talent, and so much waste.

As he reared the finally turn he heard yelling ensuing from the head mistress's office. It sounded like a girl's voice. Stepping closer to the door, he listened at the conversation.

"How dare you just presume anything! I do not want or even need a roommate!" The girl screeched. "You will fix this, or I swear to god you'll have bloody wished the Ripper was here paying a visit and not I. Do we have an understanding?" Suddenly the girl's voice became deadly.

Slightly impressed by what he heard, he opened the door partly almost smirking by the sight in front of him. There, standing over the desk and in the face of Mrs. Cope in a dangerously high-riding skirt, was a girl seemingly close his age. He just prayed her face did her justice to the fantasy conjured up in his mind. Not that she mattered, she was just another worthless whore, the product of the weaker sex.

"Is there a problem Head Mistress?" He asked in an innocent voice.

Mrs. Cope's eyes found his and to his surprise relief was evident too.

"Oh thank god," she replied. "Adara, this is your roommate."

Suddenly all thoughts of fantasies flew out of his mind, instead an anger settled in. There was no way in fucking hell he was having a roommate, especially a filthy muggle girl.

The girl then turned around, and despite Tom's anger, even he couldn't deny her beauty. Her piercing blue eyes, dark black wavy hair, medium height and curves in all the right places, he knew he was ogling in a very improper way. After his eyes hungrily took in the delight before him, they stopped at her 'like something you see' sexy smirk.

Immediately his anger ignited tenfold, at being one upped, by the worthless bitch.

"Mrs. Cope I really do agree, this is ridiculous. I haven't the need for a companion, as I'm sure she doesn't either." He finally spoke, patiently despite his building hatred.

The girl's eyes sparkled mischievously, while her smirk stayed put.

"I agree, and besides how could I possibly sleep at night knowing this' she stated while pointing nastily to him, "is loitering in my room." She finishes.

Self control was the only thing keeping him from hexing the girl, she truly should be worried about the things he could do to her while she slept. While he didn't have a wand, the old fool took it from him each year before summer, he had acquired the skill of wandless magic. But Dumbledore knew nothing of that, and he intended to keep it that way, only waiting to expose it at the right time.

Mrs. Cope then stood up and brushed off her skirt walking straight towards the door and in between the two.

"Well, I'm sure you two can figure something out. Right now I have matters to attend, so please get out." She spoke as she held the door open.

Tom held out his arm, indicating for Adara to leave first. She simply then gave him a cocky sneer before walking out. Tom took notice of the way she walked, the air about her. She walked as if superior to the world, as if she was completely untouchable, unbreakable. Suddenly excitement welled up inside him, he loved a good challenge. Breaking her would be his sanity this summer. The game was easy, he always won.

Charm her.

Gain her trust.

Fuck her.

Then break her.

The fantasy of seeing her head hang down in total loss, in complete heartbreak, and shame for herself and lack of self-esteem caused a dark smile to form on his lips. As he followed her into their room he noticed how it had changed. The windows were shut up with cardboard type material and just the air in general seemed dark. Something was off, something not right.

Shaking it off, he decided he was over reacting.

The girl, still having her back to him, walked over to one her cabinets and opened it, pulling out a cigarette. Slowly putting it up to her mouth she lit it before speaking.

"Let me get something straight here," she began after taking a drag. "You touch anything and I'll crucio you out of your fucking mind." She stated coolly.

Suddenly the air went cold. There was no way she could have known that! How could she have known who he was? Or rather what he was? He didn't even have his wand for Christ's sake!

Adara then turned around slowly, this time her blue eyes appeared slightly darker, as a twisted smirk sat on her face. She then slowly made her way towards him.

"Oh I know what you are Tom Riddle, and I know the things you can do." She spoke seductively before blowing spoke to the side of his face. Then leaning close into his ear- whispering, "And Grindelwald is _very_ interested."

Pulling back, he noticed how her perfect bow-shaped lips smirked in a sexy manner, and how her eyes crackled wickedly.

* * *

><p>So this is chapter One! Please review!<p> 


End file.
